


Oma Kokichi/Reader NSFW oneshots

by SHSL_Failure



Series: Danganronpa smut oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, additional tags to be added later, but poly is allowed, no ships, not with Ryoma or Gonta though, oneshots, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Failure/pseuds/SHSL_Failure
Summary: Requests OPEN(I'm not posting unless there's requests because my brain cannot brain on its own and I don't normally write NSFW)Kokichi ONLY at the momentRules are inside so read those first
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Series: Danganronpa smut oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014141
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Oma Kokichi/Reader NSFW oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing with my life. 
> 
> REQUEST ARE OPEN

Hiya! This is my first post on this website so I don't really know if I'm doing this right

Buuut here are the rules anyway!

\- I can do pregame but it might conflict with some of your headcanons a bit so feel free to tell me what they are so I can use them!

\- Please specify a gender, I am female but I can write for males (just probably not very well) if you don't want to then it'll be gender neutral

\- I can do kinky stuff like dirty talk, BDSM, piss kink and some other stuff but there are things I'm not comfortable with like vomit, kinfe play so just ask and I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with it

\- Kokichi. Just Kokichi. No ships unless it's poly

\- Be patient because I don't like doing things

That's all for now, have fun requesting! (Can you tell I'm from tumblr?)


End file.
